No more a solitary man
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Fazia exatamente uma semana em que estavam brigados. Sete longos dias — porque Levy os havia contado numa espécie de autopunição desesperada — em que não ouvia sua voz, não sentia seu toque sempre de uma força desmedida e não o via a menos de uma distância insuportavelmente longa. Tudo o que restara dele fora seu cheiro no travesseiro. E aquilo a estava matando.


_Gente, os trechos em itálico são da música Solitary man, de Johnny Cash (watch?v=gIGDu5726So)._

* * *

 **No more a solitary man**

;

Era uma daquelas noites quentes de Magnólia.

E ao deixar-se cair sentada sobre a cama, Levy lembrou-se de que fazia exatamente uma semana em que estavam brigados. Sete longos dias — porque ela os havia contado numa espécie de autopunição desesperada — em que não ouvia sua voz, não sentia seu toque sempre de uma força desmedida e não o via a menos de uma distância insuportavelmente longa. Desde que aquilo acontecera, Gazille não era mais a primeira pessoa que ela via ao abrir os olhos pela manhã e a última antes de pegar no sono. Tudo o que restara dele foram as fotografias grudadas no espelho do quarto e seu cheiro no travesseiro.

E aquilo a estava matando.

— Gazille no baka... — ela murmurou entre a raiva e a vontade de chorar.

E olhou para as unhas dos pés recém pintadas como se a culpa fosse delas. Mas não. A culpa tinha sido de seu namorado idiota — ou talvez nem fossem mais namorados, afinal — que precisava fazer sempre tudo errado. Dele que se esquecia do dia do aniversário dela, que saía em missões sem avisá-la, que voltava para casa quando ela já estava dormindo e que testara sua paciência até o limite. Dele que a deixara esperando por quase uma hora só para que ela fosse encontrá-lo no bar da guilda, conversando com Kinana de um modo que ela julgou _perto demais_. Dele que dissera coisas que a fizeram acertar-lhe uma bofetada que nenhum dos dois jamais esqueceria. Dele que não a procurara uma única vez para pedir desculpas.

A culpa tinha sido toda daquele bruto de quem agora ela sentia tanta falta.

Levy só se deu conta de que estava chorando quando uma lágrima caiu sobre um joelho dobrado. Agora era assim, bastava lembrar-se de Gazille para que os olhos ficassem molhados e um nó se formasse bem no meio da garganta. Sentindo-se estúpida por chorar feito uma criança por um cara que obviamente já se esquecera de sua existência, ela soltou um grunhido irritado e atirou longe o frasco de esmalte. Ele bateu contra a parede num ruído seco que pareceu vir de dentro dela.

Levy secou as lágrimas com os punhos e decidiu que não choraria mais.

Não por ele.

E tentou pensar em outras coisas. Contudo, Gazille Redfox sempre estava lá — no dia em que ela pediu a Lu-chan para ler um de seus romances, no último festival da guilda, na biblioteca que rescendia a livros velhos, no silêncio de uma manhã de domingo, na batalha contra a Tártaros, no beijo dado na escuridão do mar de Torafuzar, na melodia daquela guitarra irritante. Levy se perguntou o que havia acontecido com sua vida antes da chegada de Gazille — porque agora tudo parecia se resumir a ele.

Ela estava até mesmo _ouvindo_ sua voz.

Sua primeira reação foi sorrir, debochando de si mesma. Havia chegado àquele ponto que pensava existir apenas nas histórias de romance, ao ponto em que passava a imaginá-lo por toda parte. Mas então percebeu que aquilo não podia fazer parte de sua imaginação porque Erza começou a gritar do quarto ao lado — _"Levy! Dê um jeito nesse cara!"_ — e um burburinho esquisito se fez ouvir na rua lá em baixo.

Então Levy se deu conta de que não estava alucinando

 _Don't know that I will_

 _But until I can find me_

 _A girl who'll stay_

e de que Gazille estava mesmo lá fora.

 _And won't play games behind me_

 _I'll be what I am_

 _A solitary man_

Cantando. E tocando sua guitarra.

Ela correu para a janela e levou algum tempo — ela não sabe quanto, talvez tudo tenha acontecido num átimo de segundo ou em minutos que se arrastaram numa espécie de torpor — para acreditar nos próprios olhos. Gazille vestia aquele terno branco ridículo que ela odiava e parecia estranhamente sério enquanto cantava a canção preferida de Levy — Johnny Cash era mesmo incrível — e tocava aquela guitarra como só ele em Fiore sabia fazer.

 _I've had it here, being where love's a small word_

Havia uma caixa amplificadora aos seus pés e Lily segurava um buquê de flores que tinha três vezes o seu tamanho. As pessoas que passavam pela rua paravam e sorriam, achando graça, enquanto os moradores do prédio de Levy e das casas mais próximas inclinavam-se nas janelas, curiosos, a fim de entender que barulho era aquele.

Levy, porém, não tinha consciência da existência de nenhum deles.

Tudo o que havia em seu mundo naquele momento era Gazille.

 _A part time thing_

 _A paper ring_

 _I know it's been done havin'_

Eles souberam que tudo estava bem outra vez quando seus olhares se encontraram — o dela molhado e o dele que era como um pedido. Tudo havia sido perdoado e superado. As brigas, as palavras duras, a ausência e até mesmo a bofetada. Todas aquelas coisas tolas e insignificantes se comparadas ao sentimento que agora eles sentiam queimar dentro do peito.

E então Levy só quis correr até ele e dizer o quanto o amava.

 _One girl who love me_

 _Right or wrong_

 _Weak or strong_

O quanto sentira a sua falta.

 _The girl who'll stay_

 _And won't play games behind me_

E quando sentiu que, se continuasse ali, acabaria chorando e soluçando, ela correu o mais depressa que pôde até ele. Deixou a porta do quarto escancarada, esbarrou num vaso de plantas pelo corredor e desceu as escadas quase tão rápida quanto o trovão de Laxus.

 _I'll be what I am_

 _A solitary man_

 _A solitary man_

E jogou-se sobre ele — levando guitarra, amplificador, flores e Phanter Lily junto. Os dois caíram abraçados e as pessoas que os observavam riram, mas Levy não se importava com a plateia. Os braços de Gazille estavam bem firmes ao redor de seu corpo e isso bastava para fazê-la feliz outra vez.

Levy escondeu o rosto no pescoço do namorado para que ele não visse que ela tinha andado chorando e Gazille sorriu porque sua garota estava de volta.

Porque ele não seria mais um cara solitário.


End file.
